


slash

by niamsmuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Suicide, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>huge trigger warning for this</p>
            </blockquote>





	slash

slash

one for all the things that niall had ever messed up in his life

slash

one for the boys. oh, how he had probably added so much unneeded drama in there lives

slash

one for the fans. niall hopes that they'll forget about him as if there had only ever been four members in the first place

slash, slash

two for the girl liam had been cheating on him with. she was so much prettier than niall could ever dream he would be

slash, slash, slash

three for liam, because he is th reason niall was here, right?

liam was the reason for all of niall's happiness. he made everything jump out in color, something niall had forgotten in his previously grey life.

liam was also the reason for all of niall's sadness. he was the cause of niall's starving himself and the late night sobs. he always had to make sure he was good enough for liam. then niall caught him with a girl. and that was the last straw.

slash

the last one was vertical, and it hurt the most. the last one stood for an apology to anyone niall had unknowingly harmed in his life.

and unspoken i'm sorry written in blood.


End file.
